User blog:RexdeDino/DEATH BATTLE! RoaringRexe vs RexdeDino
Wiz: Dinosaurs are some of natures finest creations. Boomstick: Add memes to the mix and you got these two idiots. Wiz: TheRoaringRex, the faggot dinosaur. Boomstick: And...uh...RexdeDino, the wannabe MLG, but the bad one. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to see these faggots try to kill each other. THEROARINGREX Wiz: In the land of Yee Haw Land, there lived a dinosaur who wanted to write Death Battles. Boomstick: His Name is..... TheRoaringRex. Wiz: No one knows why he wanted to write Death Battles, some say he was bored one day and just joined the Death Battle Fanon Wiki '' '''Boomstick: Little did he know what waited for him Lewd, insults, jerks, and lots of new friends, also spammers. ' Wiz: When he joined he met many people, Ga the amazing friend, Masta a trash can, WaifuCompa the insane woman, Baka the fucker that is also his adoptive father, Para the amazing writer, Shad AKA Cloud Strife, and Char the pyromaniac, and Mega that random guy. When he joined the first person he talked to was ummmmm idk someone. '' '''Boomstick: Yeah this kid is kinda a dick. ' Wiz: Dick he may be but he has an arsenal comparable to Mega Man. Tho the weapon stash is mostly shitty. He gets his weapons weapons from his PC games. Boomstick: Fucking Nerd ''' ''Wiz: As he searched longer he found his rival....RexdeDino. '' '''Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah we talk about him later. Wiz: Rex's arsenal consist of Assault Rifles, Grenades, Halo Weapons, Doom Weapons, Serious Sam Weapons, M9k Weapons, and a magic staff? Where does he gets all his weapons? Gmod.... '' '''Boomstick: Tell the kid to drink bleach already. ' Wiz: More to his arsenal is his Esdeath Body Pillow, He can also call upon Dinosaurs from the game Ark Survival Evolved. '' '''Boomstick: He is cunning, stupid, boastful, weird, and most of all... Really now able to keep a talk going. ' Wiz: Sometimes he has the power to stop time by... Killing Chat. And his feats are sort of ok-ish.Boomstick: He has gone toe to toe with insane Waifu, made a DB with at least 2,000 words. Beat Baka in a fight and his stupidty can easily confuse the enemy. He has to endure the real name of "Michael" and is actually pretty nice sometimes. '' '''Boomstick: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, he has never been to Chatzy, never lewded before, is a terrible aim. And worst of all You know how we said he fought Waifu and Baka sometimes, he fights with them so much he mostly loses the fights. And he did fight GA once, and lost terribly. ' Wiz: But on to more feats and skills, he has time traveled to the past to battle Boba Fett to a stand off. Why? Just fucking roll with it. And He did get Para to say Riptor vs The Lizard was pretty good. But he still does not even have 200 hours on Tf2. '' '''Boomstick: BUUUUT when he can summon ARK Dinosaurs he is almost crazy. His prized Rex Excalibur. Who died. Who will bring back is at least a level 120, having 2,000 Melee Damage. And like Pit with he has "Baka's Guidance". Which is mostly shitty advice but sometimes his useful. And he did read a fan fiction about Esdeath and Goku.... AND SURVIVED! And when someone is insane around him he kinda gets scared.... One thing is... THIS KID CAN BE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMN CHEERFUL AT TIMES. I mean someone says he sucks he is fine with it, someone says drink bleach, he does do it... Man why is this kid so dumb at times. He has clashed with Rexde before but never to a battle to the death. Oh did we mention this kid has a FUCKING BABY LAUNCHER. ' Wiz: But when someone hurts his buddies, something snaps and goes complete bat shit normal guy and does not care one bit. Still he needs to drink bleach. '' Rex:"Masta go back to your Trash Can" REXDEDINO ''Wiz: In the faraway land of Europe, specifically the Hell hole that is the country of Poland, there was one, who thought to be the last of his kind. Soon he found the Death Battle community, where he found his 'friend' and rival, RoaringRex. Hence, the creation of this fight. Boomstick: The name, was Rex. 'Rex: I regret this decision.' Boomstick: But seeing as the name was already taken he chose RexdeDino. Which is dumb as fuck considering it's typed 'the' not 'de', but that's besides the point. Wiz: He joined the Death Battle wiki, but soon before that he joined DeviantArt, where he wrote cancerous fanfictions...until he decided to write Death Battles. Then he found DB Fanon wikia and found out there's even more cancer there. Boomstick: People there were...decent, to say the least. Unless you count the chat, which is just straight up stupid. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET REKT QUAUNT" Boomstick: Yep. ''' ''Wiz: But long before he even found out about the Death Battle thing, he was a complete nerd. He decided to sit all day at his computer and play video games. But, somehow, this gave him incredible skill with guns and magic? Like, he CAN use magic, but doesn't know how. He usually tends to blow up his own room. And somehow repair it. '' '''Boomstick: Those weapons include varios rocket and grenade launchers, sniper rifles, miniguns, shotguns, flamethrowers, swords, pistols, grenades a shit ton of gadgets and swords and some weapons that are both melee weapons and guns. Wiz: Wait, we're back to RWBY now? Boomstick: Yeah. Have you seen the game that came out? I mean, he played it, so I guess the weapons from there count to his arsenal. I guess. Wiz: Well, besides gun-scythes and normal weaponry nobody cares about, Rexde has the ability to use Dragon Shouts ranging from the iconic 'Fus Ro Dah' Unrelenting Force to the 'Yol Toor Shul' Fire Breath and surpisingly can wear the Power Armor, seeing as he's weak as fuck. He can also use the witcher Signs and can hack almost anything with the Crosslink. '' '''Boomstick: Does this guy have literally no life? Like, how many games has he played?' Wiz: Too many. And aside from weapons, Shouts and all that dumb shit, he is surpisingly fast for his age. He can keep up with the likes of the Speedrunner, who can run through an entire city in less than a minute. He is pretty durable, too, able to take bullets and regenerate from them. Oh yeah, he has a healing factor, too. Not a strong one, but still. Physically speaking, he's pathetic. He can barely lift about sixty kilos. Boomstick: He is skilled enough to shoot Hitler's balls, pretty good at stealth, escaped the police many times, killed hundeds of zombies and most importantly survived a CS:GO game with a russian team. 'CYKA BLYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT RUSH B, CYKA' Wiz: He survived the DB Fanon chat's bullshit for months AND survived having terminal cancer his entire life. Buuuuuuuut this all really isn't that impressive when we get to the weaknesses. He is LAZY. Just straight up LAZY. He usually puts things away till the day he has to actually do them, and does them in a hurry. He gets distracted easily and may sufffer from ADHD and doesn't have any martial arts training except for maybe fighting with a stick for like two months. He is kind of a coward, BUT he tries to hide being a little bitch he is. He is weak and would count on the power of his guns and magic rather than close-quarters combat. Boomstick: You know, I'm not even gonna say anything positive here, it's not worth it. The guy should just stop going to the internet and keep his bullshit to himself, I mean, he wrote such fanfictions that I had to bleach my eyes. And that says a lot, trust me! Oh yeah, and he has Yang from RWBY for a waifu! Can I go put some bleach in this kid's drink? ' ''Wiz: So, we're just gonna do the battle now? '''Boomstick: Yeah, just gimme the pop-corn! RexdeDino: ...I can't think of anything. DEATH BATTLE! Category:Blog posts